This Could All Be Yours
by Kasigi Omi
Summary: Sirius tries to find the perfect gift for Remus to let him know how he feels about him... and it offers more complications than he had expected. SBRL


Disclaimer: JKR pwns us all.

Notes: Written some time ago for a Christmas challenge at SBRL Mailing list.

This Could All Be Yours…

"Y' haven told him yet?" James asked, squinting at his best  
friend across the table. He thought he saw Sirius shrug, but it was  
hard to tell, as he had apparently misplaced his glasses at some  
point.

"No," Sirius sighed. "I wan' ta find the perf'ct way ta tell  
him, but I haven' figured it out yet. Cho' think a ring would be  
too, uh, too…."

"Shudden?" James asked, lifting his mug and drinking deeply.

"Somethin like tha," Sirius snorted, flinging his hands out  
and knocking over an empty mug, which caused both of the thoroughly  
inebriated young men to giggle drunkenly.

"Y could a'ways try givin him an album full of pic-tures o'  
you naked, and write on the front, This coul' all be yours'," James  
suggested, scratching his head. "Oh, there they are," he muttered,  
his hands finding where his glasses had been resting on his forehead.

"Hey! Good idea!" Sirius exclaimed, before his head fell to  
the table and he passed out.

James poked him a few times, decided a nap was a really good  
idea, and put his own head down, albeit much less violently.

The next morning Sirius somehow remembered James' idea about  
the photo album, despite his pounding hangover and the bruise on his  
forehead. However, while any rational person would have realized  
that the nude photos would have been a bad idea, Sirius was not all  
that rational when it came to Remus.

He had been in love with his friend since their fourth year  
at Hogwarts, and had never quite gotten around to telling him.  
Either the place was wrong, or the situation wasn't right, or he  
didn't know what to say. And so, for five years he had lived with  
his feelings, telling only James.

However, despite his lack of confidence about the reception  
he would get from Remus if he did confess, he had supreme confidence  
in his looks, and this translated to the idea that if Remus didn't  
want him after seeing him naked, then Remus was too daft to be  
bothered with.

After downing a potion made to deal with hangovers, Sirius  
padded into his living room, wearing only some loose black pajama  
pants and a thoughtful expression. He settled down on his sofa with  
a listing of all of the wizarding businesses in the area, and turned  
to photographers.

"I didn't know there were so many," he muttered, glancing  
over the listings. With a heavy sigh, he set about eliminating some,  
either because they were too far away, seemed cheap, or were way too  
expensive, even for him.

Just as he was about to give up, an elaborate add on the last  
page caught his eye. It was a vivid violet color, outlined in gold,  
with elegant golden writing that advertised:

_"Apollo Olympius  
If I can't make you beautiful,  
you're beyond help."_

A grin lit up Sirius' face, making his gray-blue eyes sparkle  
with mischief. "Perfect," he muttered, and quickly began writing a  
letter to the photographer to set up an appointment.

Apollo was too busy to work him in that week, but on the  
following Monday, Sirius dressed in his dragonhide pants and a tight  
black sweater, and headed out the door to his first photo session.  
Just as he was locking the door, a voice called to him from  
the sidewalk in front of his house. "Hi, Sirius!"

Sirius froze for a moment, like a rabbit caught in the  
headlights. "He doesn't know where I'm going, or what I'm doing. Act natural," he assured himself, before turning around with a  
smile. "Hey, Moony."

Remus Lupin stood at the end of the yard, dressed casually in  
a pair of worn jeans, and bundled up in his long brown coat and old  
Gryffindor scarf. His cheeks were flushed with the cold, and his  
amber eyes were sparkling with the joy of the season. "What are you  
up to today, Padfoot?"

"Oh. Just going to do some Christmas shopping," Sirius  
shrugged. "Why?"

"Do you want to go together? I was planning to finish my  
shopping today, and I wanted to know if you would like to join me."

Inwardly, Sirius kicked himself. It was exactly the sort of  
thing he loved to do with Remus, especially if no one else was  
around. But he didn't really have the time now, as he needed to have  
his picture taken.

Sadly he shook his head, "I can't, Remus. I'm shopping for  
you today, and I can't have you there while I do it."

"That's okay," Remus replied. "I understand. Talk to you  
later then."

"Yeah. Bye." Sirius watched his friend Apparate away with a  
heavy heart, then Apparated himself to the studio.

His moping was abruptly forgotten when he got his first  
glimpse of Apollo.

The photographer was named aptly, as he resembled his  
mythological counterpart to a great degree. His hair was long and  
blond, and secured loosely with a scrap of violet ribbon. His eyes  
were a deep blue, like the ocean, and his teeth were perfectly  
straight and very, very white. Physically, while he wasn't bursting  
with muscle, he was well toned and lean, as could be seen quite  
clearly beneath his form hugging purple shirt and black pants.  
And he wasn't just a good looking wizard, Sirius noted as he  
caught sight of the newspaper clippings on the walls. He was a good  
looking –gay- wizard. After all, there was really no reason for a  
heterosexual male wizard to be named "Sexiest Gay in Wizardom".

"I assume you're Sirius Black," Apollo stated in a  
surprisingly sensual voice.

"Er, yeah. That's me," Sirius confirmed, holding out a hand  
to shake. Apollo's grip was firm, and Sirius found himself slightly  
turned on.

"So, you wanted me to take nude photos of you. That is  
correct, yes?"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, looking at his feet.

"Excellent. Shall we get started then? And may I just say,  
I think it will be a pleasure working with you. I do not often have  
the chance to work with one as naturally attractive as yourself."

"Thanks," Sirius mumbled, following Apollo into his studio.

The studio was set up like many a photo studio. There was a  
camera back in the shadows, and in the center of all the lights,  
there was a place for the subject to sit, after choosing from a  
multitude of different fabrics and textures. Behind the subject,  
there were a number of backgrounds, only as this was a wizarding  
studio, the backgrounds all moved.

"Now, what kind of look are you going for?" Apollo inquired.

Back on more familiar footing, Sirius found he could function  
more normally, as long as he didn't look too closely at Apollo. "I'm  
not actually sure," he confessed.

"For what purpose do you want these photos taken?"

"For my own amusement," Sirius told him after a pause. Why  
he didn't want this gorgeous wizard to know he was having his  
pictures taken to impress another guy, he didn't know. He just felt  
that he would rather keep his true reason to himself.

"Very well," Apollo conceded. "Then may I suggest the dark  
blue velvet fabric with, perhaps, storm clouds in the background?"

Before Sirius could comment, Apollo waved his wand and the rich blue velvet covered the couch that was set up, and the picture in the back changed to a vivid image of storm clouds periodically broken up by  
flashes of lightening.

Sirius raised his eyebrows in appreciation. "Very nice," he  
remarked.

"And now if you will take off your clothing and arrange  
yourself, we can get started."

"Sure." Feeling himself back in control of the situation,  
Sirius began disrobing while Apollo went over to his camera to begin adjusting the settings. Once Sirius stepped out of his pants, he  
settled down on the sofa and stretched out in what he hoped was a  
sexy way.

Apollo turned around and froze momentarily. "Oh yes, I shall  
not mind this shoot in the slightest," he murmured more to himself  
than to Sirius. Sirius, however, heard it and grinned.

Two days later, Sirius was brushing his hair and getting  
ready to go out when there was a knock at his door. "Coming!" he  
called as he looked at himself one more time in the mirror, and then  
barreled down the hall to the front door.

He flung it open and swallowed hard. "Hey, Remus."

Remus smiled at him. "I was thinking about going ice skating  
today. Do you want to come?"

Inwardly, Sirius groaned. Yet again, he had already made  
plans and would have to pass up spending time with his beloved  
Moony. But there was nothing he could do about it, so he sadly shook  
his head. "I can't. Sorry. I've already got plans for today.  
Maybe I'll come by this evening?"

His friend looked disappointed, but shrugged as if it didn't  
bother him. "Okay. Sounds good. I'll see you this evening then."

"Yeah. Definitely," Sirius nodded, reaching out and gripping  
Remus' shoulders. "I'll see you tonight."

"And I can give him his present then," Sirius added mentally  
as Remus turned and walked away.

Just then, his eyes landed on his clock. "Shyte! I'm almost  
late!" Hurriedly he Apparated out of his house and into the middle  
of Hogsmeade where he arrived at the front doors of the Chat Noir  
just as Apollo appeared out of thin air.

"You are here," Apollo observed, holding out a package full  
of the developed photos.

"Of course! Like I would skip out on you!" Sirius teased,  
taking the envelope and opening it, flipping through the  
pictures. "Hey. These are great," he commented, unable to help  
himself. "I am so gorgeous."

"Yes, you are," Apollo agreed, taking his elbow and leading  
him into the restaurant. They were immediately led to a  
table. "Which leads me to my next topic."

"Oh?" Sirius inquired, sitting down across from him, the  
photos on the seat next to him. "And what topic would that be?"

"You are one of the most extraordinarily handsome men I have  
ever seen. You also take amazingly beautiful photos. As such, I  
think you would make an excellent model."

This caused Sirius to laugh outright. "I can't be a model!  
I already have a job as an Auror!"

"It would bring in extra money," Apollo prompted. "And I  
would very, very much like to work with you again."

At just this moment, Remus was walking the cheerily lit  
streets, for lack of anything better to do. It was mere chance, a  
caprice of Fate, that caused him to glance in the front window of the  
restaurant he was passing, and see his best friend sitting at a table  
and talking, apparently intimately, with an absolute sex god.

From his location, Remus could see the blond deity reach  
under the table and place his hand on Sirius' thigh. An unidentified  
emotion wracked the werewolf's deceptively thin frame, and with no  
further thought, he Apparated to his warm home to sulk.

When he felt Apollo's hand on his thigh, Sirius jerked back  
in his chair and clambered to his feet, grabbing the photos. "I have  
to go now," he said lamely.

"But we have so much more to discuss!" Apollo protested,  
worry causing his perfect brow to crease.

"I really have to go now," Sirius stated more firmly, and  
then, dignity somewhat intact, he walked out the door. Once out of  
sight, he leaned against a wall and took several deep breaths. He  
had wanted Apollo; there was no doubt of that. But Sirius knew it  
would have been shallow and empty.

He looked at the envelope clutched in his hand. He really  
did have something to do. Something very important.

Remus was curled up in a chair by a small fire with his  
favorite book. Had he glanced over his shoulder, he would have seen  
his tastefully decorated Christmas tree twinkling. However, his mind  
was lost in another world.

A knock at the door abruptly brought him back with a jerk.  
He climbed out of his chair after marking his page, and crossed to  
the door.

"Sirius," he observed, crossing his arms over his brown  
sweater in an unconscious gesture of defensiveness.

"Hey Moony. Merry Christmas," Sirius grinned sheepishly,  
holding a long, flat package in his hands.

"Actually, it's only Christmas Eve," Remus pointed out,  
turning his back on his friend and walking back to his chair.

Sirius, being less dense than he often liked to let on, could  
easily tell he was being shut out. Worried, he stepped in and closed  
the door behind him, hanging his cloak on his personal reserved peg  
on the wall then followed Remus into the living room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing that Remus had picked his  
book up again.

"Nothing," Remus replied, never one to complain or accuse.

Sirius crouched on the floor in front of him, covering the  
pages with his hand. "Look at me, Remus," he prompted. Remus  
reluctantly complied. "What is wrong with you?"

Looking away, Remus shrugged and ran a hand through his  
shaggy hair. "I don't really know, actually," was the truthful reply.

"Very useful. Thank you." Glancing around, Sirius' eyes  
fell on Remus' ice skates leaning against the wall. "Is this because  
I couldn't go ice skating with you today? I really did have plans."

"Yes, I had noticed," Remus shot back, surprising both of  
them with the bitterness of his tone.

"You noticed?" Sirius echoed, heart beginning to pound.  
Remus could feel the red creeping into his cheeks. "I was  
walking downtown and saw you with some blond guy. He had his hand on  
your thigh," he pointed out, as if this somehow explained  
everything. And actually, it did.

"Were you jealous?" Sirius breathed, trying to catch Remus'  
eyes. Remus was being quite stubborn however, and pointedly ignoring  
him.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Perhaps I should explain then. I was merely meeting with  
him to pick something up from him. Something for you, actually. I  
didn't expect him to hit on me like that."

"And what did you do?" Remus asked, his voice an accusation.

"I can't say I wasn't tempted. He was really gorgeous. But  
I turned him down."

"Why?" Remus asked. He knew perfectly well that Sirius swung  
both ways, so hearing that his friend had been tempted wasn't all  
that surprising. What was really surprising was that Sirius had  
turned him down. The black-haired Marauder had managed to build for  
himself quite a reputation at Hogwarts for being the biggest slut in  
the school. Now, while Remus knew for a fact that the majority of  
the rumors were blatant lies, he did think that Sirius had likely  
bedded one or two of the best looking. So, the fact that he turned  
down someone as good looking as the guy he had seen him with was a  
bit shocking.

"Because…Well… I have your present," Sirius offered, holding  
out the package.

"And this is an answer?"

"If you can interpret it," Sirius nodded, surprised at how  
embarrassed and shy he felt.

Remus took the package and carefully peeled away the wrapping  
paper to reveal a black photo album with gold trim. He flipped open  
the cover and saw inscribed in Sirius' extravagant writing, This  
Could All Be Yours….'

Eyebrows raised nearly into his hairline, Remus turned the  
page and gasped, feeling his face heating up, though he had no real  
reason to be embarrassed. "Sirius!"

"Do you like them? I went to Apollo to have these photos  
taken especially for you. It was Jamie's idea," he added, as if that  
somehow made it less of a completely ridiculous gift.

"I don't really know what to say," Remus confessed, but much  
to Sirius' joy, he continued to flip through the pictures. He paused  
at one and held it up closer to his face, squinting in the  
firelight. "I didn't know you were that flexible."

"Want me to give a demonstration?"

Remus glanced at him, and closed the album. "Thank you,  
Sirius. It was unexpected…but not unpleasant."

"Which means?"

Carefully, Remus set the precious gift on the floor and slid  
from his chair into Sirius' lap. Wrapping his arms around his  
friends' neck, he grinned wolfishly. "Which means that I would  
really rather like that demonstration, if you don't mind."


End file.
